The present invention relates to wire harnesses, a method for the production of the same, and a device for putting the same process into practice.
A wire harness generally consists of a large number of wires combined together to form branches of main lines. Terminals connectors or like members are connected to the respective branches. Various automatic wiring methods have heretofore been proposed to save time and labor in the production of such wire harnesses.
In principle, prior art uses wires precut to a determined length and laid between intended terminals, connectors, or like members. Such processes are time consuming which is reflected by poor productivity.